onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/I Will Take Down The Government! I Swear It!
Garp and Sengoku sit at a table eating rice crackers. "Haha, yeah. Fishbonen says its gonna be a boy! Can you believe it, me, a dad!" Garp laughs. Sengoku smiles "Congratulations Garp... I'm sure he'll be as great a Marine as yourself. Hell, maybe even better." "Haha.. We can only hope.." Years later Garp holds a transponder snail in his hands. "What do you mean he cursed his teacher out again? The boys gonna need to learn some respect if he ever wants to be a Marine. Well listen, I'm after this big name pirate right now so I wont be home for a few weeks at the most. just deal with him for me will ya?" Even further in the future A around 16-18 year old Dragon stands amongst the group of Marine Recruits, with a scowl on his face. The Instructor gives them orders, barking out commands on where to run, how fast, when to stop, so on and so forth. Everyone does it without question, except for Dragon. The young man stands, his Marine neckerchief crooked and his hat backward. The instructor walks over to him. "Boy, do you realize you'll never get anywhere unless you learn to take orders. You will always be told what do you so long as you are a Marine. Understand, boy?" Dragon stares at him, straight in the eyes and spits in his face. The Instructor immediately smacks him across the face, knocking him over. "I would expect more from the son of the great Garp..." "Don't you fucking compare me to that bastard." Dragon bellowed. He threw his hat onto the floor and stomped on it. "I'm not like you puppets. I don't let people control me. Brainwashed, every one of you." Dragon runs to the gates of the training ground, and with his extreme speed and agility, jumps over the gate. But, as soon as he jumps over someone stands in his way. "...So you couldn't even last a day?" Garp stands above a knocked down Dragon. Dragon scowls at him "Nice of you to show up." "Listen, Dragon I--" "No you shut your god damn mouth. Trying to force me into this shit." He stands, pointing at Garp with an enraged look in his eyes. "What the hell gives you the right? Who the hell do you think you are??" "Your father. And I only want whats best for you." "Yeah yeah, that's what you always say. See you later, old man. You'll never see me again. Growing up on Dawn Island I learned. I will take down the government, I swear it! And being a Marine, I wont be doing that any time soon." Dragon runs past Garp and out of sight. Garp sighs and puts his head in his hands, disappointed. Further into the past, Dragon has already formed the Revolutionary Army. The Marines are battling them on an unknown island. Dragon watches from the top of a large hill, contemplating as his comrades fight below on the grassy plains. A figure steps up behind him. "Did you hear the news about your son?" Garp asks. Dragon quickly turns around. He sees his aged father standing there. "Luffy... yes. I saw the news. I also saw him off at Louge Town. He's following his dreams, good for him. Much more than you let me do." "I tried to fix the mistakes I made with you when I took in Ace and Luffy. But turns out Dadan and Woop Slap weren't safe. Both of em are out causing trouble." Garp sighs. Dragon looks away from him, back at the battle. Silence. "I realized..... I'm no better than you were now." Dragon says finally. Garp is confused. "What makes you say that..." Dragon turns back around. "I only saw my son twice in person. Once when he was born, and when he left the East blue to follow his dream. I let my son be alone, thinking it would help him decide his own destiny. But I ended up simply abandoning him." Dragon shows a sign of being on the verge of tears. "If only I could go back and re-do my mistakes." Garp watches as his son struggles to figure out where he went wrong. "There's no perfect way to raise a child. People like us are bound to make mistakes." He laughs, and puts his hand on Dragons shoulder. "Being a father isn't easy when you live the kind of life we live. You, Luffy, and even myself have only been happy when following our dreams." Dragon cracks a small smile. "Now get the hell outa' here you old man. I don't wanna be seen with a has been like you." Garp laughs "Sure thing you renegade good for nothing punk. Maybe next time you'll be able to follow an order or two." He runs off into the fight. Category:Blog posts